This invention is directed to meter boxes into which coins or tokens are inserted to selectively condition machines for operation. The meter box of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in association with automobile or car washing installations in which the users insert appropriate coins/tokens into a coin/token acceptor housed within the meter box, rotate a selector switch to condition the system to selectively dispense presoak, wash, rinse, or like solutions, and allow the solutions to be dispensed through a conventional manually operated trigger wand.
Since such conventional meter boxes are known to contain money, they are subject to vandalism, abuse, destruction, and theft. Furthermore, the latter or simple wear and tear requires components thereof to be repaired or replaced easily, quickly and correctly.